Dropped in Ouran
by Dissonanita
Summary: Three friends were just sitting and watching Outran High school Host Club when something strangled happened and they land right infront of music room 3! Find out what adventures these three friends have with the famous Host Club!


p style="line-height: 20.3999996185303px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"Hello, everyone! My name is Kat! I am here to tell you about a true story that happened to my friends and I, I'm not kidding this truly happened! br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /Now our story begains with me, Rachel and Stephen, my two best friends, sitting on the couch watching anime. The anime we were watching at the time was Ouran High school Host Club. The show starts to flicker, pause and just mess up. A flash of light filled the room, we had to cover our eyes from the brightness but when we opened them we were falling very fast through a black style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /I landed on my butt on a very hard floor. Rachel and Stephen had a softer landed for they landed their fat asses on style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"Get off!" I yelled br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /They got off but not without laughter that quickly stopped. Getting up I looked at my two friends wide-eyed. They looked like they walked out on anime. /p  
>div style="max-width: 100%; line-height: 20.3999996185303px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;" div  
>div style="max-width: 100%; line-height: 20.3999996185303px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em; max-width: 99%;"Rachel's brown hair and brow eyes was now bright orange, her orange shorts was now a mini skirt but her black flip-fops and tie-dyed shirt stayed.spanbr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" / /div  
>div style="max-width: 100%; line-height: 20.3999996185303px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em; max-width: 99%;" Stephen's black hair turned a forest green and his blue eyes turned red. He was still dressed in green shorts and a black shirt with bare foot style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"Wow." I saidbr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"Kat." started Rachel. "You know how you always wanted white hair with light blue running through and had darker blue tips to make it look like ice?" br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"Yeah."br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"You got it." said Rachel. "Your eyes are still blue. And why do you get jeans?!"br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /I looked down sure enough I was still in my blue jeans, black shirt and skate style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"You whores! What did you two do now?" blamed Stephen as he stared at the door infront of usbr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"We didn't do shirt!" I told him as I put my hands on my hipsbr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" / Rachel and I looked at the style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"Are we really...?" I askedbr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"In front of music room 3?" finished Rachel /spanbr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"Who wants to be brave and open the door?" I askedbr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /Rachel and Stephen just looked at me. br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"I guess that means me." I sighed I really didn't want to be attacked by rose style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /I opened the door and just like in the show the we were hit in the face by red rose style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"Welcome." said a bunch of voices said at onebr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" / The seven, six guys and one girl that make up the Ouran Host Club, sat infront of us dressed in their school style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"Wow two girls and a guy." said the blonde boy, Tamaki Suoh president of the Host Clubbr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"They are the new students from America. Kat, Rachel and Stephen Mizore. Adopted by the Mizore family." said the black haired boy with the glasses, Kyoya Ootoribr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"So heard about the Ouran Host Club and wish to check it out!" said Tamakibr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"No we just..." started Rachel before she was cut off by the cute little blonde boy, Honeybr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"You don't like us?" said a very sad Honeybr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"Awwww sweetly!" cooed me and Rachelbr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"Kill me." I heard Stephen whisperedbr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /I went to walk over to him when I tripped over my own foot and ended up falling into a stand holding a vase which shattered on to the floor. br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"KAT!" I heard Rachel and Stephen yellbr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"I'm fine." I said as they helped me upbr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"Aww we were going feature that vase in an upcoming school auction." said one the auburn hair twins, Hikaru Hitachiinbr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"The starting bid is suppose to be 8 million yen." said the other twin Kaoru Hitachiin br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"Of course it does. Thank you Kat." said Stephen br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"Your welcome." I told himbr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"Is there a way to pay you back?" asked Rachel though she knew the answer /div  
>div style="max-width: 100%; line-height: 20.3999996185303px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" "There is a famous saying you may have heard of." said Tamaki as he sat in a random chair in the middle of the floor. "When in Rome you should do as the Romans do. So since you have no money you three can pay with your bodies. That means starting today you three are the Host Club's dogs."br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /Oh goody. I am scared what they are going to make us do let alone make us wear. I don't want to wear a dress. I slid on the ground. Stephen was frozen and Rachel in a corner making mushrooms. I notice Honey poking Stephen till he fell down. Maori was next to him. Tamaki and Kyoya was waving their hands infront of Rachel. The twins shoved their faces in mine causing me to scream. Haruhi Fujjoka was ignoring everyone. Someone help us./div  
>div style="max-width: 100%; line-height: 20.3999996185303px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;"  An hour later the three of us was returning to the school from the store. Each of us had a bag full of sweets, tea, and coffee. When we walked into music room three all of the hosts had girls talking to them. We set the bags in the back and came back out to be greeted by Kyoya. He had three bags in his style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /"Quickly change. There are trays in the back already." he said with a fake smOlebr style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" /br style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important;" / We took the bags and went back into the back to change. To mine and Rachel's delight our new uniforms matched Stephen's meaning it was light brown pants, white button up shirt and a light brown vest. We got to keep our shoes. We found three trays, one with sweets, one with tea and one with coffee. It was agreed that I get the sweets, Stephen gets the tea and Rachel gets the coffee. On our first day we walked around talking with the Hosts and their guests as we handed out sweets, which was mostly taken by Honey, tea and coffee. Maybe life here isn't so bad? Then we saw a car here to take us to our new home. Yeah life here isn't bad at all./div 


End file.
